poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Chef (class)
Chef The Chef is a talented culinary master. This Breeder loves to make food for their friends and their pokemon. They are talented poffin mixers, making high level cakes not even a full team of mixers could make. They are also talented poke block crushers, making vitamins unlike any a normal trainer would make. Food comes easy for a team traveling with a Chef; they can use the world around them to provide for everyone. Cross Classing Apricorn Smith: Chef, 14 INT Scientist: Chef, 14 INT 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Chef Gifted Features 'Natural Cook' Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Anywhere on a Route. Effect: Roll 1d4 and add your WIS modifier. The total represents the amount of food portions you make for humans and or pokemon, feeding them for the whole day. 'Energy Boost' Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Items. Effect: You create an Energy Drink that provides Trainers with Temporary Hit-Points equal to your WIS modifier x5. The Temporary Hit-Points disappear in 1 hour. It costs 450 to create the Energy Drink. Chef Gifted Features 'Bait' Prerequisites: Chef, 15 WIS Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: Anywhere on a route. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add you WIS modifier. You create a pile of food and place it somewhere on the route. If your roll is less than 10, a random pokemon, based on your GM’s discretion will appear. If you roll 15 or higher a Pokemon of at least the same level as your current party’s highest leveled pokemon, will appear. If you roll 20 or higher, a Pokemon at least 5 levels higher than your current party’s highest leveled pokemon, will appear. 'Bait +' Prerequisites: Chef, Bait, 19 WIS Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: Anywhere on a route. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add you WIS modifier. You create a pile of food and place it somewhere on the route. If your roll is less than 10, a random pokemon, based on your GM’s discretion will appear. If you roll 15 or higher a Pokemon of at least the same level as your current party’s highest leveled pokemon, will appear. If you roll 20 or higher, a Pokemon at least 5 levels higher than your current party’s highest leveled pokemon, will appear. If your result is higher then 20, your food can be Poisoned, it can induce Paralysis or it can cause the consumer to fall Asleep. This Feature replaces Bait. 'Energy Boost +' Prerequisites: Chef, 18 WIS Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: Items. Effect: You create an Energy Drink that provides Trainers with Temporary Hit-Points equal to your WIS modifier x5. The Temporary Hit-Points disappear in 2 hours. It costs 250 to create the Energy Drink. This Feature replaces Energy Boost. 'Natural Cook +' Prerequisites: Chef, 15 WIS Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: Anywhere on a Route. Effect: Roll 1d6 and add your WIS and CHA modifiers. The total represents the amount of food portions you make for humans and or pokemon, feeding them for the whole day. This Feature replaces Natural Cook. 'Poffin Mixer' Prerequisites: Chef, 14 WIS Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A Poffin that is being mixed. Effect: Add your WIS modifier to the value of the Poffin. 'Shake Blender' Prerequisites: Chef, 14 WIS Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A Shake that is being blended. Effect: Add your WIS modifier to the value of the Shake. 'Soldier Pills' Prerequisites: Chef, 18 WIS Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: Items. Effect: You create a Soldier Pill that provides Trainers with enough energy to go 1 day without natural sleep. After 48 hours without sleep, the item’s consumer loses 15 HP for every hour without sleep. It costs 650 to create a Soldier Pill. 'Soldier Pills +' Prerequisites: Chef, Soldier Pills Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Items. Effect: You create a Soldier Pill that provides Trainers with enough energy to go 1 day without sleep. After 48 hours without sleep, the item’s consumer loses 10 HP for every hour without sleep. It costs 450 to create a Soldier Pill+. This Feature replaces Soldier Pills. 'Soul Food' Prerequisites: Chef, 16 WIS Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A pokemon. Effect: Create a dish from whatever edible food you’d like. The pokemon eats the food, which greatly increases its mood. It costs 150 to use Soul Food. 'Vitamins' Prerequisites: Chef, 20 WIS Trainer Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Items. Effect: Roll 1d6. On a result of 1, you create an HP Up; on a result of 2, you create a Protein; on a result of 3, you create an Iron; on a result of 4, you create a Calcium; on a result of 5, you create a Zinc; on a result of 6, you create a Carbos. It costs 4800 to use the Vitamins Feature. 'Vitamins +' Prerequisites: Chef, Vitamins Trainer Action League Legal Daily Target: Items. Effect: Create a HP Up, a Protein, an Iron, a Calcium, a Zinc or a Carbos. It costs 4800 to use the Vitamins + Feature. This Feature does not replace Vitamins. Category:Breeder Advanced Classes